


Nouvelle Flamme

by kis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il lui avait dit que ce dîner ne serait qu'en toute amitié! Et si cela dérapait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouvelle Flamme

La journée qu'elle venait de passer s'était déroulée comme si elle venait de traverser une purée de pois. C'en était irréel !

Elle qui pensait qu'elle n'allait passer sa soirée « _qu'à_ » pirater le réseau du Pentagone, elle se fourrait le doigt dans les narines et puis profond qui plus ait ! Elle se retrouvait à se regarder de haut en bas devant son miroir de son appartement dans toutes les coutures pour savoir si elle allait plaire aux proches d'Oliver Queen dans sa petite robe noire.

_Plaire aux proches d'Oliver Queen ?_

C'était elle qui l'avait pensé ? Comment pouvait-elle plaire aux amis d'Oliver ? Après tout elle n'était que Felicity Smoak, une informaticienne qui passait ses journées à ronronner devant ses ordinateurs. Elle n'était pas douée de la parole et n'était pas une brochure de mode. Celles que côtoyait son patron, Oliver Queen. A la simple pensé d'Oliver, ses joues prirent soudainement feux.

_Alors pourquoi ?_

Plusieurs fois elle avait pris son portable et composé le numéro du beau brun. Mais plusieurs fois elle avait abandonnée. Elle avait malheureusement juré qu'elle viendrait à son dîner.

_Maudit Queen !_

**6 heures plus tôt :**

Assise avec Diggle dans l'usine désaffectée qui servait de repère au justicier de Starling City, Arrow, Felicity tapait sur son clavier tel un chef d'orchestre qui menait d'une poigne de fer les meilleurs musiciens. Elle avait réussi à gagner le respect du garde du corps d'Oliver, John Diggle et elle-même le respectait. Ce dernier l'aidait à se battre correctement, « au cas où » disait-il, et la pétillante informaticienne l'aidait à devenir un pro de l'informatique, « au cas où » avait-elle rétorquée à son tour.

Alors que la jeune informaticienne lui expliquait comment infiltrer efficacement les bases de la police, ils furent interrompu par l'arrivé d'Oliver, où Arrow pour les intimes, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

Intrigués, Felicity et Diggle regardaient ce dernier se précipiter vers son arche et ses flèches et s'entrainer, où plutôt se défouler, avec des balles de tennis sans leur jeter un moindre regard. Tandis que la belle informaticienne le regardait avec un semblant d'admiration, ce fut John qui engagea la conversation.

-Contrarié Queen ? demanda Diggle, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Non ! répondit un peu trop brusquement et rapidement Oliver, concentré sur sa cible.

-On aurait plutôt dit le contraire ! dit Felicity, retroussant ses lunettes correctement. Pas parce que vous êtes rentré brusquement ici, mais plutôt comment vous vous êtes acharné sur cette pauvre balle de tennis. Je… je crois qu'elle a fait son heure. Sincèrement. Mais après si cela vous gênes de parler avec nous, il faut le dire et… et… et je me tairais. se tua Felicity en voyant les regards des deux hommes se poser sur elle.

Tandis qu'elle touchait nerveusement ses cheveux, John l'invita à reprendre sa leçon au plus grand bonheur d'Oliver qui n'avait pas très envie de parler. Ce dernier continuait d'extérioriser sa colère en tirant à l'arc. Il s'imagina un bref instant Tommy en face de lui et tira subitement sur la balle qu'il avait lancée.

Oui, il détestait son meilleur ami de l'avoir obligé à participer à cet énième dîner entre lui et Laurel. Voulait-il lui faire du mal ? Voulait-il lui faire montrer Laurel comme un trophée qu'il aurait perdu ? Malgré qu'il avait donné sa bénédiction, il ne se sentait pas prêt à voir Laurel et Tommy ensemble. Ça aurait dû être lui et elle, pas l'inverse.

La matinée pointait du nez quand Felicity décida de quitter les lieux. Alors qu'elle commençait à monter les escaliers, Oliver se tourna vers elle.

-Miss Smoak ? interpella Oliver.

La jeune femme se retourna, tripotant nerveusement ses cheveux.

-Êtes-vous prise pour ce soir ? demanda Oliver, sentant le regard insistant de son garde du corps sur lui.

-Hum, pas spécialement. Pourquoi ? répondit Felicity avec méfiance.

-Disons que ce soir, j'ai un dîner entre ami, et j'aimerais que vous m'accompagner. En toute amitié bien sûr. répliqua rapidement Oliver en voyant la jeune blonde ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Mons… Oliver. Après tout je ne suis qu'une vague connaissance qui travaille pour vous et qui connait votre secret et qui ne ressemble pas à vos amis d'ordinaire. Et puis vous avez votre très proche amie flic qui pourrait vous accompagnez. débita Felicity, troublée par la demande d'Oliver.

-Oh, s'il vous plait, Felicity ! Et puis considérez que c'est une demande de travail de votre boss si c'est ça qui vous gênes ! Et puis mon amie flic et moi-même avons eu… comment dire… un malentendu. Vous êtes mon seul espoir pour ce soir. supplia Oliver avec son regard de chien battu.

-On dirait que je vais sauver le monde en venant à ce dîner ce soir. rigola nerveusement Felicity, tripotant éternellement ses cheveux.

« C'est tout comme ! » pensa Oliver, son regard ancré sur celui de la belle blonde.

Cette dernière ne tenue pas longtemps au regard que lui lançait Oliver. Elle n'avait pas envie de tenir front à Oliver. Pas maintenant.

Après ce qui paraissait une éternité aux yeux d'Oliver, Felicity accepta le rendez-vous et commença à partir, les jambes flageolantes. Elle refit interruption quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

-Si je reviens ce n'est pas pour annuler mais je suis partie un peu trop vite et j'ai oublié de demander où est-ce que je dois me rendre. demanda-t-elle timidement, les joues aussi pourpres que son haut.

-Pour 20 heure ce soir chez moi ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ma famille ne sera pas là. ajouta Oliver en voyant la mine choquée de son informaticienne en chef.

Tandis que Felicity quittait le repère aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, Oliver se retourna vers John Diggle et surprit ce dernier à sourire bêtement.

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! répondit ce denier, les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

**Présent** :

Ça allait faire 20 minutes environs que Felicity se tenait devant la porte de la demeure d'Oliver. Elle se tenait là, bêtement, à peser le pour et le contre. Si elle partait, Oliver allait la pourchasser avec son arc dans toute la ville et son cadavre allait finir dans le lac pollué de Starling City. Par contre, si elle entrait, elle allait sans doute se foutre elle-même la honte à elle et Oliver et peut être que jamais il allait la pardonner et lui adresser la parole. Après tout, elle était vraiment nulle pour lancer un dialogue. A chaque fois qu'elle devait parler elle stressait tellement pour rien qu'elle débitait un flot de parole sans queue ni tête, ennuyant l'interlocuteur. Le seul domaine où elle se sentait à l'aise c'était les ordinateurs. Pas besoin de parler avec eux, ni d'avoir des sentiments pour eux. On ne pouvait souffrir avec eux et…

-Felicity ? coupa une voix grave.

Avec un cri à faire revenir un mort, l'informaticienne sursauta et failli tomber si, par pur reflexe, Oliver ne l'avait pas prise par la taille pour lui éviter une chute.

-Ca va aller ? Vous semblez un peu… pâle. demanda ce dernier, admirant lentement son informaticienne dans sa belle petite robe noire simple.

-Non ça va aller ! Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais eu une crise cardiaque qui m'aurait conduite à la mort. Savez-vous que 65% de la population succombait à une crise cardiaque ? C'est comme les… pingouins. Apparemment, ils meurent facilement d'une crise cardiaque. C'est dû à une hormone… Et… je pense qu'il faudrait que vous me lâchiez et que je me taise. bégaya Felicity, la voix légèrement tremblotante et les joues rouges en remarquant qu'Oliver Queen l'a tenait toujours par la taille.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Oliver lâcha tout doucement la belle blonde qui lui faisait face, laissant volontairement ses mains l'a frôlé, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Felicity par moment qui regardait de partout sauf Oliver. Le beau brun invita Felicity dans son humble demeure et l'a présenta à Tommy et Laurel. A ce qu'avait pu observer la jeune femme, les trois amis avaient largement commencés l'apéritif et Oliver avait légèrement abusé sur le whisky.

Les mains dans celle de sa moitié, Tommy scruta de long en large Felicity qui se sentait assez mal sur le coup. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester dans son appartement tout moisi. Pourquoi ne suivait-elle jamais son instinct ?

-Donc c'est vous Felicity Smoak ? Oliver n'a pas tarie d'éloges sur vous !

-Ah… ah bon ? répondit bêtement la jeune femme, tripotant nerveusement sa robe noire.

« _Bravo Felic', tu viens de te faire passer pour la reine des idiotes là !_ »

-Oui ! assura le meilleur ami d'Oliver. Mais ce traître ne nous a pas encore dit la relation que vous nouez ensemble. rigola Tommy en lançant un clin d'œil à Oliver qui se tenait aux côtés de Felicity, impassible comme à son habitude.

-Oh ! Je suis sa coll…

-Copine ! Miss Smoak ici présente est ma petite amie depuis maintenant 3 mois ! coupa rapidement Oliver avant d'entourer la taille de la blonde d'un de ses bras et de l'embrasser. Sur la bouche.

Ce qui devait être un simple baiser de deux secondes dans les plans d'Oliver se transforma vite en quelque chose de plus profond. De quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie.

Des milliers de papillons s'envolaient dans l'estomac de la belle blonde tandis qu'un feu puissant s'allumant dans celui d'Oliver. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis un moment. Quelque chose dont il ne pensait plus possible depuis son arrivé de l'île et dont il redoutait les conséquences.

Sentant le corps de Felicity trembler s'est naturellement qu'il raffermit sa prise. Ce n'est que le toussotement de Tommy et l'air gêné de Laurel qui ramena finalement Oliver et Felicity sur Terre.

Cette dernière était en état de choc. La bouche grande ouverte, ses beaux yeux bleus s'étaient assombris et reflétaient de l'incompréhension. De son côté, Oliver évitait de la regarder. Certes, ce baiser était prévu, mais il ne devait rien ressentir à ce moment-là ! Juste prouver à Tommy et Laurel qu'il était insensible à leur présence.

Ce n'est qu'en regardant à ses côtés qu'il découvrit que Felicity avait disparu. Il demanda au couple qui lui faisait face d'attendre quelques secondes pour aller l'a retrouvé.

Mais quel idiot qu'il était ! Il avait effrayé Felicity ! Surtout qu'il lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un dîner qu'en toute amitié ! Elle n'allait plus vouloir lui adresser la parole et il en était même sûr que Diggle allait le frapper pour elle.

C'est à quelques mètres de la grande porte d'entrée qu'il retrouva Felicity qui marchait rapidement malgré ses escarpins.

-Felicity ! cria Oliver.

Cela fit sursauter la pauvre jeune femme qui courrait cette fois-ci vers la sortie.

-Attendez, Felicity ! Je suis désolé, je…

Avec tous ses talents de justicier, le jeune homme parvint à stopper l'informaticienne dans sa course et la fit tourner vers lui.

-Ecoutez Felicity…

-Vous… vous aviez dit que ce n'était qu'un dîner en toute amitié ! Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé ?! Vous… Non de Dieu ! souffla Félicity. Vous vouliez m'utiliser c'est ça ? M'utiliser pour pouvoir reprendre Laurel c'est ça ?

-Ecoutez-moi ! ordonna Oliver. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne devait pas se dérouler comme cela ! Certes, c'était pour me prouver que je ne ressentais plus rien pour Laurel, mais je… ce… ce baiser m'a rendu fou sur le coup. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je vous jures que je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal où vous humilier. Ce n'étais pas dans mes… humph… grogna Oliver tandis que la piquante blonde l'avait brusquement embrassé à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, Tommy et Laurel s'amusaient à écouter au loin Oliver qui essayait tant bien que de mal de se faire pardonner par sa compagne. L'avocate sourit à son copain avant de se souvenir des yeux d'Oliver après le baiser qu'il avait donné à cette mystérieuse Felicity Smoak. Un changement s'était produit en lui, elle en était sûre. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus aperçu en lui. Quelque chose qui était liée à l'informaticienne.

**End**


End file.
